C'est impossible pour toi !
by yuki-604
Summary: Un soir,Musashi lance un bien étrange pari à Hiruma,en affirmant que ce dernier sera incapable de le tenir.Le lendemain,Hiruma se montre d'une sympathie impressionnante et ses armes sont restées au placard!Impossible,pensez-vous?Venez juger par vous même.
1. Chapitre 1

_Coucou ! Finalement, je me suis décidée à faire de mon drabble une fic à part entière ^^ Ceci reprend donc le début de la fic posté dans Le quotidien des Devils Bats. _ Sur ce, bonne lecture !

_**C'est impossible pour toi !**_

-Non, je ne le dirais pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est faux.

-Bien sur que si, tu le dira, fuckin'vieillard, puisque c'est vrai.

-Absolument pas.

-Tu veux parier ?

Un sourire goguenard étira les lèvres minces de Musashi. En face de lui, Hiruma brandissait son arme sous le nez de son ami, une étincelle de malice pétillant dans ses yeux verts.

-Ok, je parie, lança le kiker à brûle-pourpoint. Si tu veux me convaincre, il faut que tu sois capable de passer une journée entière dans la peau d'un type normal, sans arme, sans chantage, gentil avec tes camarades. J'pense pas que tu en sois capable.

Hiruma, piqué au vif, répliqua que c'était bien trop facile. Rien ne pouvait lui être impossible, il était le démon du Japon ! Puis il croisa le regard narquois, et surtout sceptique de son ami et décida de relever le défi. Il prouverait à ce fuckin'vieillard qu'il avait tort à son sujet. Et puis, ma foi, un peu de compétition ne lui ferait pas de mal !

Cette charmante conversation avait eu lieu dans le local des Devil Bat, un soir de Juin. Dehors, la nuit avait depuis longtemps étendu ses draps noirs, et les gens normaux avaient fermé leurs mirettes depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Dans l'étroit local, la chaleur était étouffante, alors que, à l'extérieur, les nuages camouflaient entièrement les rondeurs de l'astre, privant les habitants de sa douce lueur. Quelque part, un orage d'été s'était mit à gronder, et les deux amis s'étaient surpris à compter les secondes avant que l'aveuglant éclair ne vienne lacérer la pénombre du local. Ce dernier n'était éclairé que par un dernier néon grésillant et l'écran de l'ordinateur du capitaine, offrant une atmosphère sombre et pesante à la pièce.

Cet éclair, le premier avant l'arrivée de la pluie, mis fin à la soirée. Musashi prit congé en lançant un dernier regard sarcastique destiné à provoquer son camarade. Puis la porte se referma en coulissant lentement. Une fois suffisamment éloigné pour être certain que son camarade ne l'entendrait pas, le kicker laissa échapper un bref ricanement satisfait : Sa petite incitation avait eu l'effet escompté. Désormais, il ne lui restait plus qu'à en récolter les fruits. Il lui semblait impossible que son compagnon tienne son pari jusqu'à la fin. En effet, il était intimement persuadé que son ami capitulerais à un moment ou à un autre, et il voulait être là quand cela se réaliserait.

Cependant, Musashi était loin de se douter que ce jour serait le dernier de sa vie où il serait sceptique quant aux capacités de Hiruma Yoichi. Car le lendemain se révéla être la journée la plus folle de sa vie. Et elle changea à jamais la vision du kiker.

Le lendemain, l'orage s'étant volatilisé dans la nuit comme un mirage dans le désert, c'est sous un ciel d'un bleu profond et un soleil pétillant que Musashi se dirigea vers le lycée Deimon. Comme à son habitude, il avait eu du mal à émerger de son sommeil. De plus, la soirée prolongée de la veille n'arrangeant rien, c'est, pas tout à fait éveillé qu'il avait franchi le portail du lycée, où l'attendait une journée riche en surprises.

De fait, à peine avait-il posé le pied dans l'enceinte de l'établissement qu'il manqua avoir une crise cardiaque : En effet, rien ne l'avait préparé à voir Hiruma Yoichi s'élancer vers lui, prêt à lui serrer amicalement la main et un sourire type enfant de chœur plaqué sur le visage.

-Musashi ! S'écria jovialement ce dernier, comme si sa présence était le plus beau des cadeaux qu'on puisse lui faire.

La voix, douce et mielleuse, fit tressaillir le kiker.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

Puis, brusquement, les termes du pari lancé la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il se figea.

Hiruma était en train de relever son défi, voilà tout. Il avait consciencieusement imité l'attitude gaie que Kurita arborait chaque matin : Son sourire béat laissant apparaître toutes ses dents, sa voix extasiée, même son regard un peu déconcerté, comme s'il n'en revenait pas d'avoir autant d'amis.

Et Hiruma allait devoir se comporter ainsi toute une journée ?

D'abord effrayé par cette idée, Musashi finit par sourire : Amusé, il décida de profiter à fond du spectacle et de la situation.

S'avançant vers son ami, il happa dans sa grande paluche la main longue et fine de son partenaire et la secoua allègrement de haut en bas avec entrain :

-Mon cher Hiruma ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Pas trop dur ce matin ?

Le sourire du ''cher Hiruma'' en question ne dévia pas d'un iota :

-A merveille mon ami, à merveille. Je suis déterminé à profiter pleinement de cette splendide journée !

Le sous-entendu du capitaine n'échappa pas au kiker qui, tout en riant intérieurement du spectacle qu'ils devaient offrir aux autres élèves, rétorqua gentiment :

-Bien, très bien.

D'un coup, il s'approcha de son camarade, se collant pratiquement à lui pour pouvoir placer sa bouche contre son oreille. Hiruma ne recula pas, ne fit aucun geste, mais Musashi le sentit se crisper.

Il lui souffla tranquillement :

-Évidemment, si quelqu'un venait à apprendre l'existence de notre petit pari, celui-ci disparaitra aussitôt, ainsi que les conditions en cas de victoire.

Il recula pour observer la réaction du quaterback : Celui-ci arborait un sourire satisfait qu'il avait bien du mal à garde innocent.

-Cela va de soi, ronronna le parieur.

Puis, ayant aperçu Kurita qui se dirigeait de son pas lourd vers le local, il contourna d'un seul mouvement souple le kicker pour aller le saluer.

Musashi s'adossa à un arbre proche qui lui permettrait d'observer sans être vu la scène qui allait se dérouler, ainsi que celles qui suivraient. Un léger sourire vint vagabonder sur ses lèvres et il se demanda quelle réaction aurait les autres membres des Devil Bats.

« Tout cela va être fort intéressant à regarder, songea Musashi »

De loin, il épia le blond aborder le linebaker. Lequel pâlit de façon alarmante avant de poser une main de la taille d'une casserole sur le front du quaterback pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre.

Il est vrai que voir le maléfique capitaine des Devil Bats arriver vers vous _en bondissant_ comme un cabri et arborant un sourire digne de ceux des Teletubies tant il respirait l'innocence et la naïveté avait quelque chose de véritablement traumatisant.

Surtout que le blond n'en avais pas fini : Il acheva d'enfoncer le clou en penchant la tête sur le côté, l'air sincèrement inquiet et en disant d'une voix qui suintait la sollicitude :

-Tu vas bien, Kurita-kun ? Tu es livide, d'un coup !

Pétrifié, choqué au delà des mots, ledit Kurita-kun ne répondit rien. Musashi, lui, ne put s'empêcher de penser, intérieurement hilare, que s'ils s'étaient trouvés dans un animé, Kurita ne serait plus qu'une statue depuis longtemps.

Puis Hiruma et Musashi aperçurent en même temps la nouvelle cible du capitaine : Le petit Komosubi, fidèle à son maître, suivait ce dernier de près. Voyant l'immobilité totale de son idole, il se précipita vers lui, mais fut intercepté en route par un Hiruma à l'attitude angélique.

Insensible, (ou presque) au petit discours du capitaine, le petit Komosubi lui lança un regard à la fois perplexe et méfiant avant de le contourner pour rejoindre son sensei. Constatant son état il le força patiemment à avancer, l'air soucieux. Avant de tourner à l'angle du mur qui menait au local, le linebaker en herbe lança un regard de reproche vers le blond, avant de disparaître derrière le pan de mur.

Musashi haussa les épaules : Komosubi ne se souciait guère d'Hiruma, ce dernier n'avait donc aucune chance de le surprendre réellement.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Monta franchir le portail et le sourire refleurit : Le show allait reprendre, et comme il fallait, avec la nouvelle proie du capitaine, _alias_ la victime préféré du blond.

A nouveau, il vit son ami se précipiter gaiment vers le receveur, lequel le regarda arriver, suspicieux. Il avait l'air de se demander quel mauvais tour lui réservait le capitaine, ce coup-ci. En effet, contrairement aux apparences, Monta avait gardé un souvenir très vif et assez traumatisant de la fête du sport du lycée, fête durant laquelle sa tendre Mamori s'était métamorphosée en une sorte de cinglée, avant d'user, avec le capitaine, de son visage le plus angélique pour les duper (lui particulièrement) . Voyant le blond arborer à nouveau cette expression trompeuse qui hantait ses cauchemars, Monta ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul instinctif. En effet, s'il n'en tenait (évidemment) pas rigueur à sa chère Mamori, il avait en revanche conservé une féroce méfiance envers le blond, surtout lorsqu'il se comportait de la sorte.

Se reprenant pour tenter de sauver un peu de sa dignité, il observa cette expression tant haïe : En un sens, il préférait les regards sadiques, les remarques mordantes, les lèvres tordues par un rictus malsain. Là, avec ses grands yeux verts bienveillants, l'air amical, ses sourcils haussés en un demi-cercle, ses lèvres relevées en un sourire aimable qui camouflait la pointe anormalement acérée de ses dents, il était véritablement terrifiant. Mais le plus horrible pour le pauvre receveur fut quand l'effroyable capitaine se jeta sur lui, l'attrapant affectueusement par les épaules pour s'écrier joyeusement :

-Monta-kun !

L'interpellé ne put retenir un glapissement horrifié qui émietta définitivement ce qui restait de son honneur.

De loin, Musashi redoubla soudain de vigilance : Hiruma allait-il, oui ou non, résister à la tentation d'immortaliser le visage défait de Monta pour le glisser dans son cher carnet ? Imaginant le dilemme dans lequel devait se trouver son ami, ainsi partagé entre sa nature profonde et sa fierté inébranlable qui le poussait à ne pas perdre ce duel ridicule, le kicker plissa les yeux, tentant de dissimuler sa jubilation.

Mais l'arrivée de Sena mit fin au déchirement intérieur du quaterback. Musashi poussa un grognement de déception, avant de se consoler avec la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux :

Profitant de l'occasion inespérée d'échapper à la tentation qui le dévorait, Hiruma s'était précipité de son pas bondissant jusqu'au running back qui, à son tour, le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Ses prunelles chocolats reflétèrent son incompréhension lorsque le capitaine lui donna un accolade enjouée dans le dos.

-Hi...Hiruma-san ?

-Cher secrétaire ! Clama le blond, ravi de te voir ! Pourrais-tu avoir l'amabilité d'aller me chercher Eyeshield 21, s'il te plait ?

Cette demande affable, si _anormale_ dans la bouche d'Hiruma, pétrifia totalement le chétif coureur. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc, et il contempla son capitaine, l'air groggy: Où était passé ses hurlements rageurs, ses armes rutilantes, ses yeux étincelant de fureur, ses ordres lancés d'une voix hargneuse ?

Un éclair passa dans le regard d'Hiruma qui, devant l'immobilité de son joueur, contracta les mâchoires, peu habitué qu'il était à voir ses ordres non exécutés. Puis il se reprit et demanda d'une voix gentille, dans laquelle perçait malgré tous ses efforts une note acide :

-Tu ne m'as pas entendu, Sena-kun ?

Le running back saisit la menace sous-jacente et fila à toute vitesse sans demander son reste, sans pour autant s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œils indécis à son capitaine. Puis, en haussant les épaules, il décida que, bizarre ou non, faussement sympathique ou pas, Hiruma restait Hiruma, et qu'il valait sans doute mieux ne pas le contrarier.

Musashi, à qui l'échange avait échappé, noyé dans le brouhaha de la foule environnante, ne put se fier qu'à l'attitude de Sena pour savoir si le blond avait joué son rôle ou pas. Cependant, le petit brun lui parut suffisamment perturbé pour qu'il en déduise qu'Hiruma n'avait pas craqué.

Puis arriva Yukimitsu, à qui Hiruma fit le même cinéma. Le numéro seize écarquilla les yeux et finit par s'éloigner en secouant la tête, l'air de se demander si le stratège de l'équipe n'avait pas pris un coup sur le crâne.

Enfin arriva celle que Musashi guettait depuis longtemps : Mamori. Cette fille était très intelligente, et il lui tardait de voir comment elle allait réagir face au changement de la terreur du lycée.

La jeune fille franchit le portail, la tête haute et le pas sûr pour se diriger presque inconsciemment, par habitude, vers le local des Devil Bat.

Musashi se décolla de l'arbre contre lequel il s'appuyait et s'approcha discrètement pour ne rien louper de la scène.

Hiruma intercepta la brune, mais d'une façon différente de celle qu'il avait utilisé contre les autres membres de l'équipe : Fini, les sourires aimables, fini le pas bondissant, fini la voix douce et mielleuse. A la place, le capitaine s'approcha lentement, en baissant les yeux sur le bitume où l'on trouvait plus de chewing-gums collés que de cailloux. Mieux, il faisait de tout petit pas, en croisant les jambes en marchant, donnant ainsi l'impression qu'_il se dandinait sur place_.

Musashi faillit éclater de rire devant l'attitude de son ami. Il se mordit violemment les lèvres pour contenir le gloussement qui montait à l'assaut de sa gorge et le goût métallique du sang envahit sa bouche. Tendant l'oreille, il entendit la voix incrédule de la manager :

-Hiruma ? Ça ne va pas ?

« Si, pensa Musashi, il va très bien. On pourrait même dire qu'il est carrément déchainé ! »

-Si, je vais bien Mamori-san, merci. Je... Je voulais juste savoir si...

Musashi ouvrit soudain de grands yeux : Hiruma poussait le jeu jusqu'à se mettre à balbutier devant les autres élèves ! Décidément... A nouveau, le kicker se vit dans l'obligation de réprimer un gloussement compromettant. Il se cacha dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment et continua à écouter.

-Est-ce que... reprit le quaterback, est-ce que tu aurais un m... moment de libre ce s... soir, après les cours ? J'aurais quelque chose à te d... dire...

Cette fois, Musashi fut forcé de se mordre franchement le poing pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire : Grands Dieux, il y allait vraiment fort ! Voilà qu'il lui jouait les amoureux timides et transi ! Honnêtement, Musashi fut forcé de s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il irait aussi loin.

Cette attitude gênée ne lui allait décidément pas du tout et il fut contraint de s'éloigner pour pouvoir rigoler tout son soûl, tout en gardant un œil sur son couple : Mamori semblait vraiment inquiète à présent, et il y avait de quoi ! C'était _tellement_ inhabituel de voir le quaterback se comporter de la sorte !

De là où il était à présent, le kicker n'entendais plus la conversation, et Hiruma lui tournait le dos, mais l'expression de Mamori disait tout à elle-même. Une rafale de vent avait rabattu ses cheveux sur son visage fin, mais elle n'y prêtait même pas attention, ses grands yeux bleus si innocents noyés de stupeur, la bouche entrouverte par l'ébahissement.

Musashi songea vaguement à se rapprocher pour pouvoir entendre ce qui pouvait bien provoquer une expression pareille à la féroce manager. Cependant, un autre gloussement traître s'échappant de ses lèvres, il préféra renoncer et profiter du spectacle de loin.

Puis, de son poste d'observation il vit les sourcils de Mamori se froncer subitement et ses yeux si bleus se mettre à briller d'une lueur dangereuse, tandis que ses lèvres se pinçaient en une grimace de colère. Soit le quaterback avait fait une gaffe, soit l'intelligente manager avait flairé qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. En tout les cas, elle déclara quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, d'une voix qu'il jugea cinglante, avant de s'éloigner à pas rapides et furieux.

Le kicker la suivit de ses yeux curieux, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu la mettre dans un tel état. Ensuite, son regard perplexe se portât sur son ami qui, lui aussi, suivait la brune de ses prunelles émeraudes. Jusque là, rien d'anormal : Le prédateur regardait sa proie lui filer entre les pattes.

En revanche, le kicker fut très surpris de la touche de déception qu'il lut dans les yeux de son partenaire.

Après coup, quand le regard vert eut retrouvé son aspect habituel, avec sa jovialité forcée, il doutât même de l'avoir vue, cette fameuse lueur de désillusion. Hiruma, des regrets ? Concernant _une fille _? Musashi secoua la tête. Non, c'était impossible. Son comportement du jour l'induisait en erreur, et le faisait voir des sentiments qui n'existaient pas chez son camarade, voilà tout. Sa réaction n'était peut-être même que de la comédie, adressée à la foule qui l'entourait et donc à lui, pour tester sa réaction, ou tout simplement pour le perturber, pour lui montrer que lui, Musashi, n'avait pas entière emprise sur son attitude. Qu'en savait-il ? Tenter de décrypter les buts d'un type comme Hiruma était chose impossible, dût-on se faire des nœuds au cerveau.

Chassant donc de son esprit le souvenir de ses yeux emplis de déconvenue, Musashi reportait son attention sur son ami quand la cloche sonna, les tirant tout deux de leurs pensées. Ils étaient à présent obligés de se diriger tout deux vers leur salle de cours, même Hiruma, qui d'ordinaire séchait les cours, mais qui était aujourd'hui tenu d'y assister. Son rôle incluait aussi l'élève basique, mécontent de devoir aller en cours mais y allant quand même par peur de représailles.

Hiruma en cours... Cela faisait si longtemps que Musashi n'avait pas assisté à ce spectacle, ô combien jouissif !

« Enfin ! Jubila-t-il »

Le show allait pouvoir se poursuivre...


	2. Chapitre 2

Après une trèèèèès longue absence due au vacances et, je l'avoue, à une flemme monstrueuse, voilà la partie 2 de ce one-shot, mais, comme les idées se sont mises à affluer d'un coup, je pense même à la mettre à part, en faire une histoire propre, et la continuer sur plusieurs chapitres. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Bref, dans ce chapitre, j'ai eu une idée assez bizarre, sur ce qui aurait pu mener Hiruma à devenir le démon que l'on connaît, Certains trouveront peut-être ça incohérent, on même stupide, donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, De même si je ne respecte pas un élément du manga,

Merci d'avance, et bonne lecture !

_**C'est impossible pour toi !**_

Bien plus tard, lorsque tous les élèves eurent rejoints les étouffantes salles de classe, qu'ils se soient installés à leurs places respectives, qu'ils eurent sorti leurs affaires dans un brouhaha incessant et que le professeur eut enfin mis le nez dans cet environnement qu'il aurait souhaité plus studieux, le calme revint enfin. Cependant une classe s'obstinait à sortir du lot. En effet, à la place du morne silence habituel des élèves résignés à une heure d'ennui, cette classe-là était parcourue de chuchotements multiples qui enflèrent jusqu'à devenir un tapage, sans que le professeur ne lève le petit doigt. Il faut dire, à sa décharge, qu'il avait, comme toutes les personnes présentes, son regard rivé sur l'individu responsable de ce chahut : Hiruma Yoichi.

Quand ce dernier leva les yeux, qu'il avait jusque là gardés baissés avec sérieux sur son manuel, tout le monde se tut et une tension inimaginable satura l'atmosphère.

Son regard neutre n'avait pourtant rien de menaçant pour une fois, mais la peur inspirée par le démon du lycée était trop présente dans l'esprit de chacun pour que quiconque se risque à subir son courroux.

Croisant le regard attentif de Musashi, Hiruma retint de justesse le sourire satisfait qui lui démangeait les lèvres et préféra fixer ses prunelles émeraudes sur le pauvre enseignant qui avait l'air de se demander quelle attitude adopter.

« Ben alors ! L'exhorta mentalement le quaterback, vas-y, commence ton cours ! »

A nouveau, il se contint et ne leva pas les yeux au ciel, alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie, Il réprima également un soupir agacé qui aurait signé la fin du pari et se contenta donc d'observer avec insistance l'adulte en face de lui, en ignorant la vingtaine de regards curieux, perplexes, ébahis ou effrayés braqués sur lui. C'était compréhensif, aussi, il ne venait jamais en cours, alors le voir soudainement débarquer en classe devait en choquer plus d'un.

Enfin, devant le manque de réaction de son maître chanteur, et surtout sous son regard clairement appuyé, le professeur finit par démarrer son cours, qui portait sur Socrate, d'une voix mal assurée, Cependant, il finit par se laisser emporter par son sujet, qui le passionnait, et, s'il jetait encore quelques coups d'œils fréquents au blond pour ne pas louper une éventuelle consigne ou un signal d'alarme, la leçon finit par reprendre un semblant de normalité.

Alors, et seulement alors, Hiruma se relâcha. Oh, pas totalement, de toute façon, il ne lâchait jamais vraiment prise, d'autant plus qu'il avait un rôle à jouer, mais du moins, il se laissa allez contre le dossier de la chaise, indifférent au frémissement de panique que ce simple geste provoqua dans la petite salle bondée,

Songeur, il repensa à la réaction de Mamori. Il avait essayé d'agir avec elle comme avec les autres, avec un petit plus parce qu'elle était une fille et qu'il trouvait extrêmement amusant de la faire tourner en bourrique, mais elle n'avait pas marché longtemps. Elle commençait à bien le connaître, mine de rien. Peut-être trop d'ailleurs. Elle l'avait rapidement percé à jour, lui et sa petite mise en scène. Et elle s'était énervée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était excédée par son comportement, mais cette fois-ci, son agacement avait été plus fort, plus virulent qu'à l'accoutumée. Plus déterminé aussi. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses petits coups de gueule habituels. Jamais encore elle n'avait arboré envers lui une expression si proche de la haine, hormis au début, lorsqu'elle était persuadée qu'il maltraitait son cher Sena.

Et cette phrase, cette fameuse phrase qu'elle lui avait pratiquement crachée au visage avant de partir en trombe ! Il s'en souvenait parfaitement, évidemment, et il laissa les mots tournoyer dans son esprit, espérant trouver ce qui avait bien pu pousser la pacifique manager à les prononcer si férocement :

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes, Hiruma, mais laisse-moi te dire que cette fois-ci, il est hors de question que je te serve de jouet dans tes plans tordus ! »

Croyait-elle donc qu'il comptait l'utiliser comme un vulgaire pion dans une de ses futures stratégies et qu'il avait tenté de l'amadouer avec cette sommaire mascarade ?Non, elle devait bien se douter qu'il n'utiliserait pas une ruse si grossière pour quelque chose d'aussi important que ses tactiques de foot U.S. Elle le connaissait mieux que ça ! Elle savait qu'il préférait les plans subtils et doucereux, qu'il adorait tisser la toile de ses pièges autour de ses victimes de telle sorte qu'elles ne se doutent de rien jusqu'à l'ultime seconde...

Ses intenses cogitations furent brusquement interrompues lorsqu'il intercepta le regard clairement railleur de Musashi.

Repoussant à plus tard ses réflexions sur l'inexplicable attitude de Mamori, Hiruma fit le vide dans son esprit pour se concentrer sur son but : Gagner son défi !

En observant pensivement son vieil ami, Hiruma se rappela l'époque du début de collège, où il venait encore en cours régulièrement. Il ne venait pas suivre les cours, non, puisqu'il les connaissait déjà. Non, en vérité, il venait dans le seul et unique but de mettre la pression à ses fuckin' profs qui, persuadés d'être supérieurement intelligents, regardaient leurs élèves s'échiner sur leurs cours avec une expression hautaine, alors que ces mêmes profs, sur lesquels il avait bien évidemment un dossier, se faisaient pratiquement dessus chaque fois qu'ils croisaient son regard.

Hiruma les méprisait, tous ces adultes qui se croyaient tout permis parce qu'ils détenaient un pouvoir certain sur l'avenir de leurs élèves. Il avait eu envie de leur rabattre le caquet. Il avait voulu leur montrer que leurs victimes pouvaient se rebeller. Et il l'avait fait. Il avait mené des recherches sur chacun des adultes de son établissement, établissant une liste qui deviendrait plus tard son fameux ''Carnet de Menaces'', il leur avait fait du chantage, jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprennent à le craindre. Il avait même utilisé ses capacités de réflexion pour les humilier, en leur mettant leurs erreurs sous le nez, pour leur montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas infaillibles. Il voulait mettre fin à cette dictature fermée sur laquelle chacun fermait les yeux. Mais il était jeune à l'époque, et il avait été naïf : Il avait cru que les élèves lui seraient reconnaissants, qu'ils verraient en lui quelqu'un capable de les sortir de ce système.

Cependant, quelques semaines seulement après qu'il ait commencé à faire chanter les enseignants, il avait compris. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait eu tort : Les élèves ne valaient pas mieux que les adultes.

L'incident qui lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur la nature humaine était encore frais dans sa mémoire. En réalité, il entretenait régulièrement ce souvenir, pour ne pas oublier qui il était, et ce qu'il avait vécu pour en arriver là. Il voulait pouvoir toujours se rappeler, et cet événement guidait ses pas depuis lors.

L'Homme est vil, peut importe son âge et sa position dans la société, L'oppressé peut se transformer en oppresseur du jour au lendemain, au lieu de tirer des leçons de sa propre expérience. Par vengeance, pour ne plus jamais avoir à subir de sévices, pour se sentir puissant après avoir été réduit à l'état de bête...

Les raisons ne manquaient pas.

_« Tu me fous la gerbe, avec tes grands airs! »_

Après cet incident, Hiruma avait finalement pris conscience de la réalité. Il avait regardé le monde en face, et pour la première fois, il n'avait pas détourné les yeux de ce qu'il voyait sous la façade, de cette réalité qu'il avait jusque là préféré occulter : Racket, drogue, violence, bizutage, vols... Tout cela était présent dans son monde, y compris chez les jeunes, et pas seulement à la télévision. Il avait simplement préféré fermer les yeux. Nier la vérité, faire comme si l'on ne voyait rien pour espérer vivre tranquille et se contenter de souhaiter que quelqu'un d'autre se charge de tout ce bordel. Comme tout le monde.

_« Tu te crois important, pas vrai ? »_

Quand il s'en était aperçu, il s'était rebellé contre ça. Il avait décidé de changer cette situation, à sa façon, et ce ne serait pas de la manière douce. Il s'était promu juge de tous ceux qui l'entouraient, tout en étant douloureusement conscient des fautes qui hantaient son âme. Malgré ça, il avait décidé de mettre une laisse à tout ces chiens enragés prêt à mordre leur maître à la moindre occasion, et s'était juré de ne jamais laisser cela se produire. Il devait être fort, sans cesse, car la moindre faiblesse lui serait fatale. Ce pacte avec lui-même était lourd, mais, paradoxalement, cela lui avait ôté un poids.

_« Je vais t'aider à te rappeler quelle est ta place ! »_

Encore ce souvenir... Hiruma ferma brièvement les paupières et, lentement, il se laissa glisser dans les profondeurs brumeuses de sa mémoire...

_« C'était au tout début du mois de Juin, l'atmosphère commençait tout juste à se réchauffer vraiment. Les professeurs se montraient plus stricts encore avec les élèves, comme pour leur rappeler que, si elles approchaient, les vacances n'étaient pas encore là et qu'il était encore en leur pouvoir de leur gâcher la journée. Pour répondre à cette tension du corps enseignant, Hiruma avait également haussé le niveau de son ''terrorisme'' auprès des profs._

_Après avoir justement passé son heure de cours à faire comprendre à son professeur de Géographie qu'il ne devait pas se croire supérieur, Hiruma était sorti de la salle, son sac se balançant nonchalamment sur son flanc, retenu sur son épaule grâce à la lanière de cuir._

_C'est à ce moment là qu'**Ils** l'avait interpellé. Eux. Ceux qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. D'un certain côté, il leur était reconnaissant, et en même temps, il les haïssait plus que quiconque de lui avoir ravi à jamais son innocence, et surtout de l'avoir humilié comme il l'avait fait. L'être humain peut parfois être extrêmement contradictoire. »_

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres minces du blond : Il n'était pas un humain, il était un démon. Il n'avait pas à s'encombrer de tels sentiments. Seule comptait la victoire, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Mais cette vérité qui guidait à présent ses actes, il ne l'avait pas encore découverte à l'époque, et c'était probablement à cause de ça, de cette inexpérience, qu'il avait accepté de les suivre.

_« C'était de cette manière qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette ruelle étroite, sombre et malodorante, coincé entre un mur qui avait été maintes et maintes fois tagué au point que l'on ne distinguait même plus les mots, et un groupe d'adolescent qui, d'affables, étaient devenus menaçants dès que le dernier témoin avait disparu. Naïvement, stupidement même, quand ces deux garçons l'avait accosté, un troisième sur leur talon, il avait eu la prétention de penser qu'ils venaient le remercier de remettre les profs à leurs places et il cherchait déjà ses mots pour tenter de les convaincre de s'allier à lui. Il les avait suivis._

_Une fois bloqué, Hiruma avait pris le temps de détailler ses agresseurs : le premier garçon, celui qui semblait être le chef, était blond, mais d'un blond terne, décoloré, les cheveux coiffés d'une façon savamment nonchalante. Ses yeux, d'une sympathique couleur chocolat, brillaient néanmoins d'une lueur dangereuse. Son uniforme noir accentuait la pâleur de sa peau de façon impressionnante et lui donnait une allure malsaine, impression confirmée par sa posture, qui rappelait la position du chasseur s'apprêtant à achever sa proie, l'expression de son visage déformé par un sourire sadique, ses yeux écarquillés par l'attente. Ses doigts, recroquevillés en serres, semblait vouloir arracher les yeux de sa victime, et toute son attitude clamait que rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de le voir se tordre de douleur, de voir la souffrance sur ses traits, d'entendre ses hurlements de peur, ses supplications, de sentir l'odeur âcre et rouillée du sang frais qui s'écoule sur le bitume._

_« Un fou, pensa Hiruma »_

_Peut-être pourrait-il utiliser cette facette pour le déstabiliser. _

_La peur était là, à la lisière de sa conscience mais, tout à son analyse de la situation, il n'y prêtait guère d'attention et la contenait donc sans aucun mal, la confinant au fond de son être. Il restait parfaitement calme, son esprit aiguisé étudiant chaque détail susceptible de le sortir de cette situation inconfortable._

_Son attention se porta sur le deuxième garçon, le plus excité et le plus bruyant des trois. Il était plutôt du genre rondouillard, le stéréotype même du type persécuté dans son enfance qui persécute à son tour pour inverser les rôle, se donner un sentiment de puissance illusoire._

_Ses cheveux étaient d'un roux fade, sale, comme décolorés. Ses joues, bien pleines et rondes, étaient fendues par un sourire cruel qui s'accordait parfaitement à l'envie de faire mal que trahissait son regard couleur de boue. Ses poings épais se fermaient et se rouvraient de manière convulsive. Il contractait ses muscles à l'extrême, dans l'espoir sans doute d'effrayer son futur punching-ball. Il finit par éclater d'un rire gras probablement destiné à terrifier définitivement sa victime mais qui, aux yeux d'Hiruma, le fit passer pour un abruti qui n'avait absolument pas confiance en lui et qui tentait de le camoufler sous des airs de gros durs. Pitoyable._

_Fermement décidé à exploiter cette faille que venait de lui offrir le rouquin, le démon tourna ses yeux vers le garçon silencieux qui se tenait en retrait. _

_Sa première opinion fut que le garçon était inoffensif, dans le style grand timide, qu'il était là, sûrement, contre son grès. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Hiruma révisait son jugement : Le dernier garçon, dans l'ombre, était celui qui dégageait le plus de violence contenue. Ses cheveux corbeau étaient assez lisses, et quelques mèches tombaient négligemment sur son visage, dissimulant à moitié ses yeux charbons, enfoncés dans leurs orbites. La peau était tirée sur les os, et son uniforme laissait deviner un corps fin et racé. Son expression à lui était neutre, vide de toute émotion, mais c'en était plus effrayant que les preuves de folie des deux autres, bien plus terrifiant que les rictus sadiques du leader. Ses fines mains blafardes étaient négligemment enfoncées dans ses poches, mais on le sentait prêt à réagir au moindre danger. Ses pupilles ne fixaient rien en particulier, se baladant vaguement de droite à gauche et pourtant, Hiruma était persuadé qu'aucun détail ne lui échappait._

_Une certitude se mit à pulser en lui : il était dangereux. Occultant les deux autres de son esprit, le blond se concentra sur la menace principale et, pour la première fois, la peur le submergea . Une pensée se mit à retentir dans sa tête, telle une obsession, ne le laissant pas en paix, l'empêchant de réfléchir de façon raisonnable : Il ne sortirait pas indemne de cette confrontation._

_L'atmosphère malsaine, étouffante, du lieu le saisit à la gorge : Le sol était jonché de mégots de cigarettes et même, de ci de là, des restes de joints calcinés. Il régnait dans l'air une odeur écœurante, mélange de moisissure, de tabac et d'urine avec, en fond, à peine dissimulée par la puanteur ambiante, le relent si aisément reconnaissable du sang._

_A en juger par l'attitude des garçons qui lui faisaient face, il n'était pas difficile de deviner ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans ce lieu : Violence. Douleur. Mort, peut-être._

_C'est à ce moment là que le chef de la bande pris la parole :_

_-Alors comme ça, on se permet de martyriser les prof hein ? Mais qu'est ce que tu crois faire comme ça ? Tu satisfais des fantasmes personnels, c'est ça ? Ou alors tu te donnes un genre ?_

_Le garçon s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et repris avec plus de hargne :_

_-Tu me files la gerbe avec tes grands airs ! Tu te crois important, pas vrai ? Ou alors tu attend notre reconnaissance ?_

_Il cracha sur le sol, puis un rire mauvais lui échappa, vite repris par le rouquin. Le troisième resta silencieux, mais le sourire narquois sur ses lèvres montrait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins et d'une manière bien plus insultant que les rires moqueurs de ses camarades._

_Une sueur froide glissa le long du dos d'Hiruma. A travers le nœud de sentiments contradictoires qui l'animait, une pensée se fraya un chemin. Une pensée jusque là inconnue et terrifiante._

_« J'suis foutu »_

_Quelque part au fond de lui, Hiruma savait qu'il avait tort de laisser la panique prendre ainsi le pas sur sa raison. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pensait plus de manière cohérente, il n'y parvenait plus. Un tremblement agita ses mains de soubresauts incontrôlables, gagnant rapidement ses poignets, ses coudes, ses avants-bras, ses épaules._

_« Ça suffit, se morigéna-t-il, arrête ça, reprend ton calme ! »_

_Mais rien n'y fit. Il eut beau s'exhorter mentalement, concentrer sa volonté, bander ses muscles malmenés, son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Pire, il sentait ses poumons se contracter, se mettre à fonctionner plus vite, à réclamer davantage d'air. Il se força à prendre de profondes inspirations pour éviter de se mettre à haleter lamentablement tandis que des gouttes de sueur glacée coulaient de son front à ses tempes. Il les essuya nerveusement, passant son bras sur ses paupières humides._

_Ayant les yeux couverts, il ne vit pas arriver le premier coup, un féroce uppercut à l'estomac qui lui fit remonter la bile dans la gorge._

_Il ne sentit pas immédiatement la douleur, mais quand elle explosa en lui, elle lui coupa le souffle. Il ouvrit la bouche sur un cri muet et, alors qu'il tentait désespérément d'avaler de l'air, il reçut un coup de poing violent dans la mâchoire. Sous l'impact, sa tête pivota, son corps suivi puis bascula et son crâne finit par percuter le mur d'à côté avec un ''BAM !'' retentissant. Sous la violence du choc, Hiruma avait fermé les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, tout lui sembla étrangement flou._

_« Merde »_

_Sa vision se recentra lentement mais son souffle restait court._

_« Merde, merde ! »_

_Soudain, alors que ces deux jurons finissaient de s'éteindre dans son esprit, tout disparu : Son engourdissement, ses tremblements et surtout, sa peur, tout se désagrégea sous la vague de colère qui grondait brusquement en lui. Seules restaient la douleur, et cette rage dévorante qui lui brûlait l'estomac. Allait-il donc se laisser gentiment frapper ? Était-il donc si pitoyable ? N'avait-il pas la moindre once de fierté ?_

_Le leader reprit la parole : _

_-Allez, c'est bon ! Je ne supporte plus ta sale gueule. Je vais t'aider à a te rappeler quelle est ta place !_

_La colère du blond s'intensifia, devint fureur. Son esprit, redevenu lucide, se dépêcha de trouver une parade, certes peu efficace, mais qui, dans l'immédiat, suffirait à limiter les dégâts._

_En effet, Hiruma comprit vite que si le garçon grassouillet avait une chance d'être manipulé, les deux autres ne tomberaient pas dans ses pièges. Parce qu'ils se fichaient de ses arguments. Parce que tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était lui faire mal. Le plus possible._

_Rassemblant son souffle, Hiruma releva les yeux, les vrilla dans ceux du rouquin, afficha une expression féroce et lui cracha au visage : _

_-Et ben alors, qu'est ce que tu attends?_

_Le garçon, déstabilisé, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux._

_Hiruma reprit, d'une voix encore plus hargneuse :_

_-Vas-y frappe moi toi aussi ! Fais-le, et je te jure que je m'occuperais de toi. Je te retrouverais, où que tu sois, et je m'arrangerais pour que même ta mère ne puisse pas reconnaître ta fuckin' face de porc !_

_Le juron était venu se mêler naturellement à sa tirade, sans qu'il y réfléchisse mais, en voyant l'effet qu'il produisait sur son interlocuteur, il s'en félicita : De toute évidence, son cher tortionnaire n'avais guère l'habitude d'être menacé, du moins pas par ses victimes. Il devait s'attendre à des supplications, un silence terrifié, des larmes peut-être, certainement pas au flot d'injures. Cela lui rappelait peut-être l'époque où il se faisait lui-même maltraité._

_«Parfait,»songea Hiruma en voyant le teint du roux virer au livide. »_

_-Alors, enchaîna-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, tu te décide ou quoi ?_

_Le garçon fit deux pas maladroits en arrière sans le lâcher des yeux. Hiruma acheva d'enfoncer le clou en lui souriant d'un air railleur. Brutalement, le roux écarquilla ses yeux bovins et tourna les talons au pas de course._

_Ses camarades le rappelèrent à grands cris, en vain._

_De dépit, le leader cracha un mollard jaunâtre sur le bitume et, adressant un regard entendu à son comparse, lui lança : _

_-Bon, on s'occupe vite fait de ce type-là et on rattrape ce lâche de Taïchi pour lui faire passer l'envie de nous trahir, à l'avenir._

_L'autre acquiesça et, lentement, s'approcha d'Hiruma, lequel se prépara à recevoir dignement les coups, puisqu'il ne pouvait les éviter. Pour commencer, se promit-il, aucun son ne franchirait la barrière de ses lèvres. De plus, il se refuserait à courber l'échine ou à leur faire le plaisir de baisser les yeux, quoi qu'on lui fasse. Enfin, quand tout serait fini, il ne les laisserait pas jouir longtemps de leur triomphe : Il se vengerait, et ça ferait très très mal. _

_Ancrant ses prunelles émeraudes dans le regard de ses ennemis, Hiruma serra les dents et attendit que tout cela se termine._


	3. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour à tous les lecteurs et lectrices de cette vieille fic. Pour votre plus grand plaisir (?) voici enfin la fin ! Après des années d'abandon, alors que plus personne ne l'espérait, je me suis finalement re-penchée sur ce texte. C'est grâce à vos encouragements, fidèles lectrices qui se reconnaîtront ! Merci à vous ! J'ai, pour des raisons personnelles, beaucoup modifié le dernier chapitre publié, et y ai ajouté la fin. En espérant que cela ne vous décevra pas (trop), bonne lecture !_

**C'est impossible pour toi !**

_Après environ un quart d'heure qui parut durer des siècles, le leader cracha un énième jet de salive sur le sol et lança un regard noir à sa victime qui le fixait de son regard neutre. Il avait la désagréable impression que le garçon qui gisait sur le sol en face de lui se fichait de ce qui lui arrivait. Quelque part au fond de ses yeux, il lisait une détermination qu'il ne s'expliquait pas et qui, sans qu'il soit capable de se l'avouer, le mettait mal à l'aise. Pour dissimuler son trouble, il lança : _

_-T'as du bol qu'on ait autre chose à faire, mon gars. On s'en tiendra là pour cette fois._

_Et, histoire d'échapper au plus vite à ce regard qui l'oppressait sans perdre la face, il fit un geste à son partenaire. Il surprit au passage le regard de son camarade : Un regard gourmand, affamé du sang de sa victime qui maculait sa main. Dans les prunelles charbons, il décela une lueur de folie, une envie de continuer à frapper le pauvre type au sol qui le fixait de son regard inexpressif. _

_Le leader frissonna : Il savait que son comparse était dangereux, il le sentait dans chacune des fibres de son corps, et il savait qu'il devait se méfier de lui : Qui savait dans combien de temps il se retournerait contre lui, lassé de sa manie à interrompre ses jeux ?_

_Pour l'heure en tout cas, il obéit à son ordre et tourna les talons, non sans avoir jeté un regard de regret à son jouet du jour. Plus loin, alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, le leader sentit avec effroi le regard songeur de son complice peser sur lui. Sachant parfaitement que montrer la moindre trace de faiblesse signerait sa perte, il garda la tête haute et déclara d'une voix assurée : _

_- Maintenant, c'est l'heure de s'occuper de ce traître._

_Intérieurement, il tremblait de frayeur._

_De son côté, Hiruma, en les voyant s'éloigner et disparaître à l'angle du bâtiment, ne put réprimer une vague de soulagement, et il se méprisa pour cela. _

_Il s'inspecta vaguement et songea qu'il s'en était plutôt bien tiré. Au fond, il en avait été quitte pour quelques hématomes, de magnifiques bosses, quelques coupures plus ou moins profondes çà et là et deux doigts cassés. C'était le type aux cheveux corbeau et au yeux charbons qui les lui avait mis en pièces. Il avait fait ça lentement, en prenant bien son temps pour tordre les os fragiles. Et quand le premier doigt avait cédé dans un craquement sec, le plaisir avait flambé dans son regard. Il avait penché la tête, les yeux mi-clos, dans l'attente de cris de douleur. Qui n'étaient pas venus. Mécontent, il s'était attaqué au second doigt et l'avait brisé avec une joie évidente. A nouveau, Hiruma s'était férocement mordu la langue pour réprimer le hurlement de souffrance qui montait dans sa gorge. La douleur était insupportable et brûlait tout sur son passage. Toute pensée cohérente avait été submergée par la vague de souffrance et il s'était raccroché à sa seule volonté. Le goût métallique du sang avait envahi sa bouche et il avait déglutit avec difficulté. Un éclair de rage avait traversé son regard et Hiruma était certain qu'il lui aurait broyé chaque doigt avec délectation, lui aurait infligé autant de douleur que possible avec une satisfaction malsaine s'il l'avait pu. Heureusement, le leader était intervenu à cet instant, stoppant celui qu'Hiruma nomma mentalement "le psychopathe"._

_Il en était persuadé, il n'oublierait jamais ces yeux charbons semblables à un trou noir dans lesquels il lui semblait se noyer._

_Sur les traits du garçon, la déception avait remplacé la colère. Le leader avait lâché une phrase comme quoi ils avaient autre chose à faire, et Hiruma s'était rappelé le gros garçon qui avait pris la fuite. Brusquement, un sourire sadique avait tordu le visage pâle du garçon aux cheveux de nuit et Hiruma avait songé vaguement que le rouquin allait probablement passer un sale quart d'heure. Puis ils étaient partis. Cependant, outre ses blessures physiques, c'était à l'intérieur que le blond était le plus touché. Il venait de subir sa défaite la plus cuisante, et il savait déjà que la blessure serait longue à cicatriser. Mais au-delà de sa fierté en miette, il conservait dans la bouche le goût pénible et amer de cette douloureuse expérience. Il était détruit, forcé de remettre en question la majorité de ses certitudes sur le monde qui l'entourait. Et c'était infiniment plus éprouvant que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. _

Revenant au présent, Hiruma songea que, finalement, il devrait être reconnaissant à ces trois fuckin' salopards. Ils l'avait démoli, certes, mais ainsi, ils lui avait permis de se reconstruire. Ils l'avait rendu plus fort. Sur les ruines de son âme, il avait bâti une volonté inébranlable et une détermination à toute épreuve qui reposait sur trois principes fondamentaux :

- Ne plus jamais laisser un incident de la sorte se reproduire.

Pour ça, il s'était donné les moyens: C'était de là que venait sa manie de se déplacer avec ses armes au vu et su de tout le monde. En effet, il est plus difficile de s'attaquer à une personne en sachant que, d'une pression de l'index, celle-ci peut mettre fin à vos jours !

- Ne pas avoir de scrupules, utiliser tout les moyens à disposition, qu'ils soient légaux ou non, et ne pas penser qu'une catégorie de personne vaut mieux qu'une autre.

Il en avait eu la preuve, les hommes étaient mauvais, peu importe leur âge, leur conditions sociales ou leur passé.

Et enfin, la règle la plus importante :

- Atteindre son but. Toujours.

Plus loin, dans une classe éloignée de quelques dizaines de mètres à peine, une autre élève était perdue dans ses pensées. Plus précisément, Mamori réfléchissait.

Quatre phrases. Quatre phrases qui résonnaient en boucle sous son crâne sans lui laisser de répit. Ces quelques mots qui tournoyaient dans sa tête la plongeaient dans un trouble insondable.

"Tu devrais davantage te méfier de ce démon. Il n'est pas celui que tu crois. Tu ne vois pas qu'il se sert de toi ? Tu devrais t'en rendre compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

Ces paroles, prononcées un peu plus tôt par un inconnu qui l'avait abordée dans la rue, à quelques croisements du lycée, avant de se fondre dans la foule aussi vite qu'il était apparu, ne l'avait pas perturbée plus que cela sur le coup. Ce type, tout de noir vêtu, ne devait être qu'une des innombrables victimes du blond, normal qu'il lui en veuille ! Il avait donc simplement dû vouloir fomenter quelque chose contre Hiruma, peut-être avec sa complicité et avait tenté de la rallier à sa cause. Rien d'inquiétant donc, et le temps d'arriver au lycée, l'incident avait été oublié.

Et puis elle avait franchi le portail de l'établissement et Hiruma lui avait littéralement sauté dessus. Il s'était comporté si bizarrement, et lui avait dit ces mots tellement étranges... les paroles de l'inconnu aux yeux noir charbon lui étaient revenues en mémoire d'un coup, avec la force d'une gifle. Brusquement, il lui avait semblé voir, derrière le visage familier, le diable, le vrai. Celui qui n'éprouve ni scrupules ni sentiments, qui ne se préoccupe que de lui-même, qui n'agit que dans son propre intérêt. L'espace d'un instant, elle l'avait revu comme elle le voyait au début, comme un monstre. Sans même s'en rendre compte, dans un instinct de protection irrépressible, elle s'était énervée. Elle avait lâché une absurdité comme quoi elle ne le laisserait pas la manipuler puis elle était partie en trombe, sans écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire, sans même lui jeter un regard.

Cependant, maintenant qu'elle s'était calmé et qu'elle y réfléchissait à tête reposée, elle regrettait sa réaction. Quoi, les mots d'un inconnu suffisaient donc à lui faire mettre en doute ce qu'elle savait d'Hiruma? Tout ce qu'elle savait de lui, tout ce qu'elle avait appris de lui au prix de grands et longs efforts ? La jeune fille secoua la tête, consternée par son propre comportement.

Elle avait pourtant compris depuis longtemps que le blond était incroyablement intelligent. Comment avait-elle pu croire, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, qu'il chercherait à l'abuser de cette manière ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. S'il avait vraiment voulu se servir d'elle pour un dessein quelconque, elle ne se serait rendue compte de rien jusqu'à ce qu'il le décide. Son attitude grotesque devait cacher autre chose. Quelque chose qui ne la concernait pas forcément directement... Sans doute n'était-elle qu'une pièce d'un puzzle beaucoup plus vaste.

Mamori poussa un soupir excédé, attirant sur elle le regard surpris de ses camarades. Sa résolution prise, elle attendit impatiemment la fin des cours, surprenant de plus en plus son entourage qui n'en revenait pas de la voir prêter si peu d'attentions aux cours. Enfin, la cloche sonna et la brune se précipita hors de la salle pour rejoindre au plus vite le club des Devil Bats, lors de leur entraînement quotidien. Bien décidée à ne plus se laisser décontenancée par l'attitude incompréhensible du blond, elle marchait d'un par vif, déterminée à accomplir les tâches qu'il lui confierait sans faillir. S'il la testait, il allait être déçu. Or, quand elle arriva au local, elle remarqua aussitôt que le blond manquait à l'appel. Profitant de son absence, les autres joueurs discutaient vivement de son étrange comportement, plongeant le petit local dans un brouhaha de voix indescriptible. Enfin, la porte du local coulissa doucement, poussée par la longue main du blond, et non par son pied rageur, révélant à contre-jour la silhouette fine et élancée du quaterback.

Aussitôt, un silence lourd de tension et d'appréhension tomba sur l'assistance. Tout les yeux se rivèrent sur le blond et le scrutèrent, à la recherche d'une arme quelconque, ou au moins d'un éclat métallique. Ils ne trouvèrent rien et les yeux exercés remarquèrent même que la poche où se trouvait habituellement le Carnet de Menace ne comportait aucun renflement révélateur. Chacun se raidit, craignant de voir ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

C'est alors qu'Hiruma offrit à tous ses coéquipiers un magnifique sourire contrit et déclara d'une voix peinée :

-Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai été retenu par le professeur ! Mais je pensais sincèrement arriver et vous trouver tous en tenue, en train de suer sur le terrain d'entraînement ! Me serais-je donc trompé sur votre motivation ?

A ces mots, tous les joueurs déglutirent bruyamment. Après une fraction de seconde de flottement, tous se précipitèrent sur leurs équipement et se ruèrent dans les vestiaires, se bousculant presque pour s'y engouffrer. Seul Musashi, un frémissement au bord des lèvres, prit son temps pour attraper son sac et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers son casier.

Restés seuls, Hiruma et Mamori échangèrent un regard amusé avant de se raidir et de se détourner de concert.

Ses cogitations de la matinée revinrent dans l'esprit du blond qui, déterminé a tirer les choses au clair tout en respectant son pari, décida de profiter de son rôle du jour pour questionner la manager sur son attitude.

- … Chère manager ? Peux-tu aller commencer à trier les données pour que je puisse déterminer leur programme du jour ?

Il avait voulu l'appeler Mamori-chan, comme les autres joueurs, mais le prénom n'avait pas réussi à sortir. Le "fuckin' manager" retentissait avec force dans son esprit et luttait pour s'extirper de sa bouche mais il le réprima fermement avant de le ravaler, optant pour un compromis neutre.

Forte de ses résolutions, la brune ne laissa rien paraître et saisit son carnet de note avant de sortir rejoindre le terrain d'entraînement.

Profitant de sa solitude momentanée, Hiruma laissa échapper un soupir discret. C'était plus dur qu'il ne l'aurais cru. Il se gifla mentalement et se reprit. Il avait un rôle à tenir !

Bien lui en prit, car presque aussitôt après, la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant une foule de joueur qui, à la vue du capitaine, se figea de panique. Panique qui devint terreur quand ledit capitaine leur sourit d'un air engageant plus menaçant que le plus atroce des rictus.

-Eh bien, que faite-vous ? Le terrain est par là-bas, vous savez ? Susurra-t-il.

Toute l'équipe blêmit et, d'un seul mouvement, se rua vers la sortie du local. A leur suite, marchant d'un pas nonchalant, Musashi les suivait, l'air moqueur. Hiruma le rejoignit et se mit à marcher à sa hauteur. Comme ils étaient seuls, les joueurs ayant disparus au pas de course de leur champ de vision, le blond lâcha d'une voix mielleuse :

-Tu vois, je m'en sors très bien !

-Tss ! Rétorqua l'autre, provocateur, tu as déjà failli craquer plusieurs fois, je t'ai vu ! Tu tiendras pas jusqu'à ce soir !

-Ah oui ? Répliqua le blond, piqué au vif. Eh bien prépare toi à perdre !

Adoptant une démarche bondissante, le blond le dépassa et rejoignit ses joueurs avec un énorme sourire bienveillant collé sur le visage qui fit frémir d'appréhension jusqu'à Komosubi.

Une fois que le kicker les eut rejoint, Hiruma donna ses ordres d'une voix éclatante :

-Allez, faites-moi dix tours de terrain !

Il y eut un instant de flottement puis tous se regardèrent, perplexes. Dix ? D'ordinaire, ils en faisaient le double. Vu l'état du capitaine, ils s'attendaient au moins au triple. Mais, voyant que le capitaine n'avait pas l'air de revenir sur sa décision, il se mirent au travail, sans cesser de se jeter des regards déconcertés. Musashi suivit lentement le mouvement, tout aussi stupéfait mais ne le montrant pas.

Une fois tout les joueurs éloignés, le quaterback rejoignit la brune sur le banc où elle s'était assise, tentant de ne pas se rengorger devant son air ébahi. A peine arrivé à sa hauteur, il l'interpella, d'une voix légèrement surexcitée :

-Dis, dis, Mamori-san !

La concernée faillit fermer les yeux à ces mots. Jamais elle n'aurait cru regretter un jour le vulgaire ''fuckin' manager'', et pourtant, elle aurait tout donné pour l'entendre à cet instant.

-Tu as eu une réaction bizarre ce matin, continua le blond, comme s'il n'agissait pas lui-même de la plus étrange des façons. Ça ne te ressemble pas ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Hein ?

De toute évidence, le capitaine avait décidé de changer sa manière de se comporter avec elle. Celle-ci s'avérait finalement encore plus agaçante que la précédente.

- Rien, répondit sèchement la brune dans l'espoir de mettre fin à la conversation.

Espoir vain, comme elle le constata immédiatement :

- Ah bon ? Pourtant t'agis pas comme ça d'habitude ! Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

Mamori se leva, excédée, et fit quelques pas en direction des autres joueurs, mais le quaterback se planta devant elle, son grand sourire radieux toujours scotché sur son visage. Sentant le regards du reste de l'équipe dans son dos, il se retourna et leur fit un grand signe de la main, l'air rayonnant. Tous détournèrent aussitôt la tête avec empressement pour se concentrer sur leurs pieds. Hiruma reporta donc son attention sur la jeune fille et lâcha, d'un air suppliant qui lui donna envie de vomir :

-Allez, dis-moi !

A cet instant, il vit très clairement sur le visage de sa vis-à-vis à quelle point elle était exaspérée par son attitude. Il ne lâcha rien. Le pari avant tout. Il était absolument HORS DE QUESTION qu'il perde, surtout après avoir été si loin. Il allait déjà lui falloir de longues semaines de chantage intensifs pour faire oublier cette fuckin' journée à tous les élèves... Ou du moins, pour leur faire passer définitivement l'envie d'en parler. Il s'en réjouissait d'une certaine manière : Il tenait là une excellente occasion d'asseoir encore davantage sa domination sur l'établissement. Il ferai ainsi d'une pierre deux coups ! S'il avait été seul, Hiruma se serait laissé aller à ricaner comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand les choses tournaient à son avantage, et il se serait très certainement frotté les mains en laissant sa roublardise envahir ses traits fins. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se trahir aussi bêtement et se contenta de jurer intérieurement. Dieu que c'était ch... emm... Ennuyeux d'être ainsi obligé d'avoir un comportement en permanence conforme et décent ! Quand tout ça serait fini, il allait profiter de sa liberté retrouvée, c'était certain.

Constatant le mutisme obstiné de sa manager, Hiruma se reconcentra et insista de sa voix enfantine :

- Allez, Mamori-san !

De son côté, bien que son sang soit en train de bouillir dans ses veines gonflées par l'énervement, Mamori, fidèle à sa décision (ne pas changer d'attitude !) resta en apparence parfaitement calme. Cependant, se sentant sur le point de perdre son sang froid et ne souhaitant pas donner cette satisfaction au blond, elle inspira profondément et céda. Sans le regarder, elle lui narra sa mésaventure de la matinée, n'omettant aucun détail.

Pendant que sa manager lui racontait son histoire, Hiruma fut pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. L'air de rien, il lui demanda de décrire cet homme aussi précisément qu'elle le pouvait.

Environ dix-sept ans, peau pâle, yeux et cheveux noirs comme la nuit, regard éteint dans lequel brillait une flamme indéfinissable mais indiscutablement effrayante, de légères cernes sous les yeux, habillé tout en noir et voix rauque. C'est ainsi qu'elle décrivit l'homme. Elle ajouta que le visage lui était inconnu, et qu'elle était certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un joueur adverse. Ainsi, le mauvais pressentiment du capitaine se confirmait. Derrière les mots de la brune, il reconnut le psychopathe de ses souvenirs.

Une véritable flambée de haine pure s'alluma en lui, et il contracta les mâchoires. Si la fuckin' manager avait levé les yeux sur lui à cet instant, elle n'aurait pu manquer de remarquer ses sourcils froncés à l'extrême, ses pupilles étrécies par la rage et ses mains qui s'étaient refermées en poings, véritables étaux qui faisaient blanchir ses jointures.

Alors que son rôle aurait dû le pousser à presser la jeune fille de questions, il laissa planer un silence écrasant de fureur à peine contenue. Heureusement Mamori, à présent lancée, ne se fit pas prier pour continuer son récit, à présent impatiente de vider son sac. Cela laissa le temps au quaterback de se reprendre. Il réprima avec difficulté son envie dévorante de se mettre en chasse, d'aller coller son arme contre la tempe de ce type pour avoir la satisfaction de le voir se pisser dessus. Il voulait humilier ce fuckin' connard, le voir passer du statut de chasseur à celui, bien moins glorieux, de proie. Il voulait observer la terreur se peindre sur ce visage tant haï, en lieu et place du sourire sadique dont il gardait le souvenir après toutes ces années.

Mais, s'il se mettait en chasse de ce fuckin' salopard dès maintenant, il perdrait son pari. Le visage moqueur de Musashi se mit à flotter dans son esprit. Et la fuckin' face victorieuse et narquoise de son coéquipier si celui-ci sortait vainqueur de leur duel serait une telle fuckin' humiliation ! Furieux, soumis à ce dilemme qui le déchirait entre son désir de vengeance et sa fierté, Hiruma fut pris d'une irrésistible envie de frapper quelque chose. Il se contint, à regret et à grand-peine, et expira discrètement pour relâcher la tension. Il relâcha ses muscles et recommença à raisonner de manière claire.

Tant pis pour la traque. Ce fuckin' salopard attendrait. De toute façon, il avait déjà patienté pendant trois ans, il pouvait bien retenir ses pulsions destructrices un jour de plus. Après tout, comme chacun le sait, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis elle serait bien meilleure si la proie se sentait traquée et en mourrait lentement de peur.

Le blond opposa donc une détermination inébranlable à la doucereuse voix tentatrice qui lui chuchotait qu'il serait bien agréable de plaquer ce pari ridicule pour partir en chasse. Il résista. Il retrouverait ce fuckin' type et, aussi sadique et dangereux qu'il soit, il le mettrai sous son contrôle, comme tous les autres. Mais plus tard.

« Il faut d'abord gagner ce pari, songea-t-il.»

Tout cela, toutes ces émotions l'avaient traversé en quelques secondes à peine et quand il reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait, une fois sa décision prise, il se rendit brusquement compte que Mamori s'était tue. Il compris qu'elle attendait une réaction de sa part. Ré-endossant son rôle avec aisance, il sortit sans réfléchir la première phrase clichée qui lui vint à l'esprit :

-Tu sais, je suis jaloux quand d'autres garçons t'approchent.

Et il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna de son pas sautillant avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Or, intérieurement, il était horrifié : Fallait-il qu'il tienne à gagner ce pari pour en arriver à de telles extrémités ! Une phrase aussi niaise n'avait pas pu sortir de sa bouche, impossible. Il avait presque honte de lui-même. Heureusement que son rôle lui permettait de rejoindre le terrain, il n'aurai pas supporté d'entendre une réaction de la part de sa fuckin' manager. Lui jetant un rapide et discret coup d'œil pour juger s'il n'avait pas été trop loin, il eut au moins la satisfaction de constater qu'il l'avait bien surprise : Figée sur place, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, son expression oscillait entre l'incrédulité et une certaine forme de dégoût.

Il avait atteint son but et ainsi respecté le pari, mais l'expression hilare du fuckin' vieillard quand il passa à sa hauteur en courant lui donna furieusement envie de lui tirer dessus une salve de balles libératrices pour effacer ce rictus de son visage. Puis, alors que sa main remontait machinalement à sa hanche pour extirper une arme, il se souvient qu'il avait tout laissé chez lui ce jour-là, y compris sa mitraillette fétiche. Frustré au plus haut point, il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire : Il adressa un magnifique sourire étincelant au kicker, ce qui fit frémir d'effroi le reste de l'équipe, qui fut franchement tentée de faire un détour pour l'éviter, quitte à se rallonger le trajet.

Quant à Musashi, lui, il vit parfaitement les promesses de tortures futures dans la crispation du sourire qui lui était adressé, et les menaces de mort dans les yeux plissés. Cela lui donna encore plus envie de rire. Il saisit une des gourdes que la prévoyante Mamori avait judicieusement placées là au préalable, et avala de grandes gorgées d'eau fraîche, sans perdre son ami des yeux.

L'équipe avait terminé les tours de terrain, et chacun s'orienta par habitude vers l'équipement qui lui était attribué et commença à s'entraîner sous le regard attentif du capitaine. Et Musashi songea, en voyant le sourire satisfait qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres minces, que celui-ci n'était probablement pas feint. L'équipe avait prodigieusement progressé ces derniers temps.

Puis le kicker vit l'expression de son ami se modifier imperceptiblement et, pour lui qui le connaissait si bien, il comprit que cela signifiait qu'il venait d'avoir une nouvelle idée. Et qu'il la trouvait excellente de surcroît ! Et en effet, Hiruma se dirigea vers Monta avec un sourire extatique aux lèvres et le félicita de ses progrès à tue-tête, en lui secouant les mains de haut en bas. Il avait vraiment l'air ravi, et, par contraste, Monta paraissait vraiment horrifié. Le blond bondit ensuite jusqu'à Kurita et entreprit de lui masser affectueusement les épaules en répétant ''C'est bien ! Excellent travail !'' d'une voix de fausset, pendant que le receveur l'observait d'un air méfiant en murmurant encore et encore, comme un sutra :

Je ne me ferai plus avoir. Non, je ne me ferai plus avoir...

De son côté, Sena, protégé pour l'heure par sa visière d'Eyeshield 21, jeta un regard suspicieux et craintif à la fois vers Cerberos, qui était pourtant solidement attaché. Au point où en était les choses, il ne savait plus trop de quoi se méfier en priorité et préférait rester prudent. Il était tellement tendu que quand le si anormalement courtois capitaine jeta son dévolu sur lui, il réagit d'instinct et s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres à toute vitesse. Réalisant son erreur, (fuir ainsi le démon des Devil Bats ! Il allait probablement le payer très cher.), il se prépara à une explosion de rage sous forme de hurlements hargneux et de tirs de canons plus ou moins maîtrisés, mais rien ne vint. Quand il osa rouvrir les yeux, il ne vit que son capitaine, toujours là où il l'avait planté, agitant un bras en l'air pour lui faire signe et l'autre main en porte-voix :

-Dis donc quel démarrage ! Bravo Eyeshield !

Stupéfait, l'interpellé resta sur place, les bras ballants.

-Cela dit, tu as ralentis sur la fin, c'est dommage ! C'est un défaut que tu as du mal à corriger apparemment ! Tu devrais prendre exemple sur Cerberos, quand il est lancé, plus rien ne l'arrête. Tiens, si vous faisiez la course tous les deux, un de ces jours ?

Sena sentit une sueur froide lui descendre le long du dos. Le sourire qu'affichait le quaterback semblait tout à fait innocent, pourtant le running back était convaincu qu'il ne se trompait pas en captant une menace voilée derrière les mots en apparence anodins et amicaux. Aussi, quand la cause de son tourment lui _suggéra gentiment_ d'effectuer un tour supplémentaire, il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et parti au quart de tour.

Malgré eux, et tout en étant conscients du caractère dangereux de la situations, les trois frères Ahah, témoins de la scène, commencèrent à ricaner en voyant le garçon s'élancer à toutes jambes comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses – ce qui n'étais pas totalement faux-. Toutefois, ils s'aperçurent vite que le blond les regardait et, avant qu'il n'aient pu dire un mot, celui-ci annonça à voix haute, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même :

-Ah, vous faîtes tous la fierté de cet établissement ! Je pourrai demander au journal du lycée de faire un article sur l'équipe ! Est-ce que quelqu'un à vu mon appareil _photo _?

L'insistance qu'il mit sur ce dernier mot ne trompa pas les trois garçons, qui se figèrent, tout à fait conscients qu'il leur rappelait ainsi ces photos honteuses qu'il avait sur eux, et qu'il avait déjà menacé d'afficher dans tous les couloirs du lycée.

Brusquement pris d'une vigueur insoupçonnée, ils se jetèrent aussitôt à corps perdu dans l'entraînement.

La séance se poursuivit ainsi jusqu'au bout et, quand vint enfin l'heure de plier bagage, tous se dirent qu'ils étaient au final plus épuisés que s'ils avaient effectué un entraînement normal. Il s'agissait là de fatigue mentale, chacun étant occupés à se faire des nœuds au cerveau pour tenter de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de leur capitaine ce jour-là. Aucun d'eux ne l'admit, mais au fond, tous espéraient revoir au plus vite leur capitaine habituel.

Le soir venu, Hiruma se rendit chez son ami, et laissa enfin tomber le masque qu'il avait endossé toute la journée. Un ricanement sourd jaillit de sa gorge tandis que Musashi concédait d'une voix lasse :

- C'est bon, tu as gagné... Tu es vraiment le diable en personne.

- Kékéké... tu vois que tu l'as dit. T'aurais pu t'éviter tout ce cirque, fuckin' vieillard !

- Non, rétorqua l'autre, faisant disparaître le sourire complaisant qui naissait sur les lèvres du blond, sinon j'aurai jamais eu l'occasion de te voir suer sang et eau pour tenir le pari. C'était très drôle, je l'avoue.

En replongeant le nez dans ses dossiers, Hiruma se demanda qui, au final, avait vraiment gagné la partie.

_Voila, cette fic est officiellement terminée ! J'avais initialement prévu de vous faire le récit de la traque d'Hiruma dans une fic parallèle, mais pour des raisons évidentes à ceux qui me suivent depuis longtemps, j'ai abandonné cette idée. Pour les autres, disons que je n'ai finalement pas eu l'inspiration suffisante pour continuer sur la voie de Hiruma. J'en suis sincèrement désolée. Encore merci pour vos supers encouragements, qui m'ont motivée à finalement terminer cet écrit !_


	4. Epilogue

_Voila, finalement, j'ai même eu l'inspiration de vous faire un petit épilogue, que je vous livre ici. Bonne lecture ! _

Le lendemain, aucun des membres des Devil Bats ne croisa Hiruma de la journée, et même interroger Musashi et Kurita s'avéra inutile. Une tension à couper au couteau enveloppait les joueurs, soumis à de sérieuses appréhensions par rapport à l'entraînement du jour : Allaient-ils retrouver leur capitaine habituel, froid, autoritaire et effrayant mais au combien familier, ou l'espèce d'alien de la veille allait-il à nouveau se manifester ? Tous espéraient fortement qu'il s'agirait de la première option ce qui, d'une certaine manière, les étonnait eux-même. Mais les événements de la veille avaient laissé des souvenirs en forme de cicatrices dans leur esprits, et ils auraient tout donné pour ne pas avoir à revivre ces doutes permanents et cette méfiance omniprésente aujourd'hui.

Finalement, ils se présentèrent tous ensemble devant le local, sans oser ouvrir la porte. Sena, le plus proche de la porte, se chargea finalement de la faire coulisser, tout doucement, tandis que derrière lui, les autres se massaient contre l'entrebâillement de la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Aucun homme ne fut jamais plus heureux qu'eux en découvrant les innombrables armes à feu qui occupaient tous les espaces disponibles dans la petite pièce, et le cliquètement incessant des touches du clavier fut comme une douce musique à leurs oreilles. Poussant un soupir de soulagement collectif, il franchirent finalement la porte, et se retrouvèrent face à face avec leur capitaine.

Celui-ci les regarda un instant d'un air neutre, puis son sourire coutumier, tout en dents pointus et en ricanements terrifiants s'afficha sur son visage. Le quaterback se mit debout, pour les dominer de sa taille ou, presque, et lâcha :

-Allez tous vous changer, je vous veux sur le terrain dans trente secondes.

Cet ordre ne souffrait aucune contradiction et tous se ruèrent sur leurs tenues, secrètement rassurés.

Une fois changés, ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le terrain où leur capitaine, son arme favorite sur l'épaule, les dévisageait. Brusquement, il attrapa sa mitraillette, l'arma, et tira une salve juste à leurs pieds, les faisant sauter en tous sens. Leurs protestations moururent sur leurs lèvres lorsqu'ils croisèrent le regard satisfait du blond. Celui-ci, après cette introduction typique, annonça :

-Bien ! Hier, vous avez glandé, bande de bons-à-rien, alors aujourd'hui, vous allez me faire le double de l'entraînement habituel pour vous rattraper ! Au boulot !

Il hurla ces deux derniers mots, et les joueurs s'éparpillèrent comme une volée de moineaux. Pas de doute, tout était revenu comme avant, et tous se firent la même réflexion : Tout à leur perplexité de la veille, ils en avaient oublié à quel point le caractère traditionnel de leur capitaine était effrayant. Personne n'osa aborder le sujet de la veille, et cette petite mésaventure fut vite oubliée.

Hiruma, satisfait, retint un instant Musashi pour lui indiquer une série d'exercices très difficiles à ajouter à son programme quotidien. Bien évidemment, il ne cacha absolument pas qu'il s'agissait d'une petite vengeance, et il ponctua son ordre d'un ''kékéké'' complaisant.

- Au fait, fuckin' manager ! Reprit-il en se tournant vers l'intéressée, laissant son vieil ami le fusiller du regard. Plus la peine de te tracasser au sujet du type d'hier, je m'en occupe.

Et il ponctua ces mots d'un sourire malsain, tout en redressant sa Ak47 sur son épaule en un geste plus qu'éloquent avant de s'éloigner, à grandes enjambées rapides : une démarche de prédateur. C'était à des milliers de lieux de sa façon de marcher de la veille !

Mamori s'interrogea sur le lien entre le garçon de la veille et son capitaine. Car lien il y avait, cela lui semblait à présent évident, même si la veille, il n'avait pas paru accorder beaucoup d'importance à sa petite histoire.

Puis elle se dit qu'après tout, ça n'avait aucune importance. Si le blond décidait vraiment de régler ses comptes avec lui, aucun doute qu'elle ne le reverrai plus jamais : Personne ne contrariait jamais Hiruma Yoichi, et s'il disait que c'était terminé, c'était terminé.

Avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte, la brune retourna faire des statistiques sur les capacités des joueurs, en se disant que finalement, cette histoire lui avait au moins permis de comprendre qu'elle ne connaîtrait probablement jamais vraiment le quaterback. Il était vraiment trop compliqué.

Fin.


End file.
